Connections of this type are as a rule used if lack of space or special spatial or constructional circumstances render it difficult or impossible to bring the shaft and the recess forming its seat or bearing into engagement by a relative movement in the axial direction (relative to the axis of the shaft). If there is not sufficient space available a given shaft length can prevent the shaft from being inserted by axial shifting into a recess which serves as a bearing in a bearing block or plate. If the first element including such a recess is a wheel which is to be brought into position on a shaft lack of space or special reasons of manufacture or assembly may also forbid shifting of the wheel onto the shaft from the shaft end.
Problems To Be Solved By The Invention
It is the object of the invention to provide a connection of the generic type which is adapted for universal use and particularly advantageous in cases where a setting wheel has to be connected with the shaft of a rotary setting member.